


This Never Happened

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: HfaB Universe [31]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: It's time to meet the designer for the wedding gown, and Selina is there with the bride...





	This Never Happened

Selina sat very patiently in a studio as paparazzi chased herself, the girls and Kori Anders, who was the reason for the paparazzi entourage who wanted a snap shot of the wedding gown.

Personally Selina hadn’t known the designer of the gowns she and the girls would be sporting for the wedding, but it would all look nice. Kori had met the designer on the circuit, the aspiring designer was a dear friend of Kori’s and the only one Kori wanted to design the wedding attire. The designer was currently talking with Jennifer Pierce; the hired wedding planner, and signing legal disclosure forms.

The wedding was to be a two week affair in a resort in Vermont, it was very lovely, and Kori and Dick were excited for the late spring wedding. As was the rest of the world, and herself included as she sat there patiently. Raven was the Maid of Honor, of course, with Donna and one Karen Beecher-Duncan as the bridesmaids. Naturally Stephanie and Cass were here, no way Dick’s own sister wouldn’t be here and Stephanie was a given where Cass was. Or Tim, Stephanie was also Tim’s girl.

The warrior princess Koriand’r looked nervous as she wringing her hands, biting her lip, her image inducer giving her the appearance of a normal human.

“You should relax,” Selina advised the younger woman as the other girls were loitering around the loft, leaving her with Kori.

“What if this is all some terrible mistake!?” Kori whispered suddenly and her bright green eyes flickered solid for a moment.

“And maybe it’s a mistake not to!” Selina snapped as she glared at the younger woman.

“I understand we have a child together, but… what if…?”

“What if the world ends tomorrow, or you die or he dies, or aliens invade or your hair burns him?” Selina snapped. “That boy grew into a man because he loves you.”

“But…”

“No buts kid, I’ve known the Wonder Brat since he was in scaly speedos, and trust me, you two love each other.”

“I just do not wish to be a mistake. I do not wish him to regret me or Mar'i,” Kori started.

“Then stop worrying about it, because he won’t ever regret that,” Selina promised. She smiled at Kori and Kori relaxed a bit.

“I want to thank you, by the way. I had a delightful time watching him fall in love,” Selina stated.

Kori’s eyes widened.

“I got to fall in love, and I hated it every second and kicked and screamed against it, until he was gone, then he was with that slut, and now… well, it’s only taken twenty kids and twenty years but we got there. You and Dick though, that’s been a pleasure to watch.”

“He is… everything,” Kori smiled softly, and Selina smiled at her look. The woman was marrying her oldest boy.

Selina paled at the thought which had her groaning as her head fell forward. Damn Bruce for getting her tangled in this nonsense! Damn him! She just would like to once, just once, like to not get attached to someone or something without noticing. Just once it would be really nice for her not to have the surprises of this happening to her.

Looking at Kori again she sighed.

“You’re officially a member of the family,” she sighed.

“That is a good thing,” Kori surmised.

“It’s a shock, but yes, and welcome to the family,” Selina smiled broadly as she hugged the younger woman lightly.

“I do care about them,” Kori whispered.

“I know, you, the little bird, you were both extended family before I even realized it.”

“Family is good,” she decided as she hugged the kid then stood. Oh B better let nothing happen to her family again or she’d kill the pain then kick him in the nuts as hard as she could and make his life a living hell. Yup, she’d destroy him.

Bastard had sucked her into this and she didn’t want it.

Raven, Kori, Stephanie… what was next!? The Supers!? Selina groaned as she walked towards the designer and Jennifer.

“Of course, discretion is needed,” she mumbled as she signed the final contracts. The deisnger looked up with her dark eyes and blinked rapidly at her, which had Selina smiling.

“So, Miss Bashagha, what are you planning to do for my daughter-in-law-to-be?” Selina purred, and the exotic woman stared at her before walking towards Kori and looking over at the woman. Selina was now very happy she had just stolen her gown.


End file.
